Chapter 17: A Strange City/Walkthrough
Walkthrough Alien Ruins As you begin, you'll see a locked door in front. Look to the right and activate the generator here to unlock it. Before going through, head over to the far side of the room to find a bench. From the bench, look to the left to find an Alien Artifact 1/3 on the ground next to the large brown object along the railing bordering the cliff beyond. Go through the unlocked door when ready. Once you are through the first door, look to the right to find a text log 1/3 here. Try to continue through the next door, a lockdown will occur and a video will play through the projector. Once the video ends, interact with and play the video screen that activates. Write down the code that it gives you. Run to the locked door and use the panel nearby to enter the code you just wrote down. This will open it for you. Go on through to return outside for a scene. Following the scene, descend the nearby ramp. When you reach the bottom, turn right and continue across the bridge here. At the very end of the bridge, look to the right to see a shining upgrade circuit 1/4. Grab it with kinesis. On the small platform here activate the panel and use kinesis on the object inside – this is a mining charge which will explode when put in the right place! Carry this back across the bridge and around to the right. Place the object into the corresponding socket on the wall. This will start a countdown, so run away before it explodes! When it's clear, continue through the new hole. As you reach the next walkway, a scene will play. Once it has run its course, look over the edge to the platform below and kill the two commandos there. Continue along the walkway to the left. Shortly you will come across another panel we can open for another charge. Carry it around the next corner and place it into the socket here. After it detonates, check out the gap next to the destructible crate opposite the charge socket for an Unitologist Artifact 2/3. Grab another mining charge and carry it to the end of the bridge that we are now able to access. Place it in the socket here. A scene will play. Alien crypts Following the scene, continue through the room to the left. A short way along the path, an alien necromorph will appear from a hole in the wall to the left. Kill him to continue. When you reach the base of the ramp leading up, turn around and enter the small side area opposite. Interact with the panel here for a mini-game to unlock the nearby door. This will also activate an audio log 2/3 on the table to the right. The door that we just unlocked here is to a lift that will lead down to an optional mission that we can undertake at this time. If you are interested in doing so, you can follow the walkthrough here: * Optional Mission: Artifact Storage Once you are all done with the side-quest, continue up the ramp nearby. Approach the console here. You will need to enter a combination of alien symbols to proceed. You can find this scrawled on the floor behind the panel. This will open the large circular stone door here. Continue through. Find the generator in this room and activate it to turn on zero gravity mode. Fly directly up from the generator and you should find a floating pink object. Grab that for an upgrade circuit 2/4. Afterwards kill the Enhanced Lurkers that are about and use the suit locator to find your way to the next area. When you reach the next door, you will need to enter those pesky alien symbols into the panel again, thankfully they are written on the wall behind the panel for easy access! Enter the door and continue around the corner to the right. Note the glowing blue circle on the ground. Standing in this will drastically increase the power of both your stasis and kinesis abilities, which is quite handy! Grab the big blue boxes and toss them out of the way. Before you leave though, look up on the scaffolding to the right ahead to see a purple glow – grab that with kinesis for an upgrade circuit 3/4. Alien Machine - West Follow the ramp downwards and continue around the wall to the right. Activate the generator here and kill the Alien Crawlers that appear. Keep going and get on the lift a little further on. Ride it to the upper platform. Run over and step on the blue circle here to activate an audio log 3/3. You'll now be told what you need to do next. Look at the pictures on the wall, see those metallic columns behind us? We need to use kinesis on them to push them into the configuration on the left, with the two outer columns bent over outwards and the two central columns facing up. Once they are in the correct position, a circular green panel behind them will light up. Run over and activate this. Return down the lift. As you reach the bottom, an Alien Necromorph will emerge from the hole in the wall to your right and another will have already spawned on your left. Kill them and a third will enter through the hole on the right again. Finish them! Once they are all dead, head up the ramp nearby and step onto the glowing green circle. This will launch you towards the building in the distance. The Alien Machine After landing, descend the ramp and look above the door for the combination required to enter into the panel. Enter the combination into the panel and proceed through the door. Instead of going through the door on the right as the suit locator wants you to, continue to follow the wall on the left to the end. Here you'll find an Alien Artifact 3/3. Return and enter the door to the main room. You will see a pack of Enhanced Feeders hanging around in front of you. Step on the blue circle here to enhance your powers and attack them. Using stasis on them has a much better effect now and you can use it much more than usual before it becomes depleted, use it to your heart's content as you take to the feeders. Once they are dead, look at the statue in the centre of the room. See the purple glow on the platform just to he left? Grab that for an upgrade circuit 4/4. On the other side of the room, stand on the blue circle here. A bunch of Enhanced Slashers will come to attack you from through the door ahead. Note that whilst in this circle you can use kinesis to tear their limbs off immediately. Do this to grab their blades and impale them, if they do get too close for comfort, use stasis to slow them down. Note that one sneaky slasher will approach you from your left, so be prepared! When no more Slashers come, go through the door and run over to the panel here. Again you will need to enter a combination of alien symbols to proceed, and again they are written above the door for you to write down. When you have unlocked the door, cruise on through to the next area to complete the chapter. Category:Dead Space 3 Walkthroughs